43 Ways to Piss Off Fang
by horizontal stripes43
Summary: Well, my first real attempt at a Humor. And basically what the title says. READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!


_So, I wrote this about a year ago, before I was a member. I told myself if I ever got an account I would post this story, even though its bad. I know tons of stories have been done before like this, but I could care less. Please Review if you think I'm even remotely funny._

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! OKAY?

* * *

**43 WAYS TO PISS OFF FANG**

THIS FIRST PART IS DEDICATED TO FFN.

1. Have him read "Prank Wars." **(A/N: An awesome story!!)**

2. When he is done reading, tell him Max is already planning right now.

3. Ask Fang if he has read a good Figgy lately.

4. Show him a Figgy story and say its Angel's interpretation of their life story.

5. Tell Fang there is a new story, a threesome between him, Total, and Ari. Tell him its Gazzy account of what happened to them.

6. Ask him if he's read Max's story. Tell him its awesome because he dies because Max kills him.

7. Tell Fang Total is writing a Fari story.

8. Tell him you're writing a Fotal.

9. Explain to Fang about **fan girls.** _**coughASilencedAngelcough**_

10. Tell him he is a fictional character, controlled by JP.

11. Dye is hair white.

12. Dye his clothes pink.

13. Then proceed to ask him if he's given up emo/goth for retro chic.

14. When he screams at you and/or glares evilly, burst out crying so Max will come and yell at him for making you cry.

15. Every five minutes while flying (or driving) ask, "Are we there yet?"

16. Alternate 5 with "I gotta go! Bad!" Then ask if you can use his backpack for a "toilet."

17. Keep bugging him about his long hair and how he looks girlish.

18. When he cuts it say, "Why did you do that? I liked it long!" Bonus: If cutting Fang's hair makes Max cry too.

19. Wake him up at 1AM screaming "ARI TOOK MAX!!" When he finds out Max is okay, say sheepishly "Sorry, I guess it was just a dream."

20. Randomly sing "Fang and Max sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Bonus: Instead say "Fang and Max sitting in a box! Naked, Naked, oh my gosh!"

21. When Max is around ask him if he still has Lissa's number.

22. When he denies it, look confuse and say "But you just called her yesterday…"

23. Ask him if he's emo.

24. Tell him he wears to much black.

25. Tell him Max is still seeing Sam.

26. Shout "MAX HATES FANG?" really loud after talking to Angel. When he says she doesn't, glance at Angel the coughMIND-READERcough and answer, "Well, if you say so…"

27. Play charades. Just stand there until someone guesses Fang.

28. Pretend to be Nudge.

29. Tell him Max only kissed him to make Iggy jealous.

30. Ask him if he's the father of Max's child. When he says no, look shocked and say "Well, you're not Max's only boyfriend, then."

31. Have him wear Max's bra.

32. Tell him he and Nudge make a good couple.

33. When Max is around, ask if Lissa's a good kisser.

34. Any time he tries to talk, sing "Shut Up" by Simple Plan.

35. Sing the song that never ends. _(This is the song that never ends. It goes on and on my friends. Someone started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because. (start at top again))_

36. When he tells you to stop singing, sing louder, emphasizing every word.

37. Post on his blog that he is single and in desperate need of love.

38. Post on his blog that he supports gays since he is one.

39. Tell him he's the Angel of Death.

40. Ask if he's given up on Max because Ari stole her heart. And then the Uber-Director. And then Jeb. Bonus if that pisses Max off.

41. Ask if he dreams of happy dancing munchkins, rainbows, and ponies.

42. If you aren't dead yet, then call Fang a wimpy PMS girl that is gay with Total and/or ter Borcht.

43. If you still aren't dead, then I assume you are running for your life. Good luck with that! Remember to review! (oh and btw, don't tell Fang I wrote this. Blame it on… Jeb!)

* * *

A/N: SO THERE YOU HAVE IT! 43 (my fav number) WAYS TO PISS OFF MIGHTY FANG! PLEASE REVIEW!

Here's a bonus one: Pretend to be a love struck fan girl (thats not hard for a lot of us) and follow him around all day and all night. (until Max kicks your ass, that is)


End file.
